A voltage supply arrangement is used, for example, in the field of wireless communication devices in order to supply a power amplifier as an electrical load. The trend in modern mobile telephones to future multifunctional mobile communication appliances, with speech to multimedia capability, for multiband and multistandard operation requires the use of linear modulation types which are efficient over a broad bandwidth.
The linear modulation types result in linearity requirements for the power amplifier. Further requirements for the power amplifier result from the desire to achieve a long battery operating time. Since the power amplifier represents a major component of the total power consumption of wireless communications devices, high energy utilization efficiency is thus necessary.
The energy efficiency may be improved if the magnitude of the operating voltage of the power amplifier is matched to the required output power. This may be achieved by means of a switched-mode regulator or a voltage converter which converts the battery voltage to a variable supply voltage, with which the power amplifier is operated.